


[Podfic] A Study in John

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Case Fic, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Gen, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of keerawa's story.<br/><i><br/>Sherlock would have pursued John’s secret to places far more wild and remote than Dartmoor.<br/></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Study in John

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Study in John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628426) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



  
  
**Fic:** [A Study in John](http://archiveofourown.org/works/628426)  
**Fandom(s):** Sherlock BBC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Sherlock Holmes  & John Watson  
**Writer:** keerawa  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** Gen  
**Summary:** Sherlock would have pursued John’s secret to places far more wild and remote than Dartmoor.  
**Length:** 48:05  
**Music credit:** Vitamin String Quartet - My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark  
**Cover Art:** koshvader  
**Download:** [MP3 unzipped](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/AStudyinJohn.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/AStudyinJohnpodbook.m4b)

**Notes:** This one is for keerawa who won me in a fan auction months back. But finally, after program crashes, computer weirdness, hardcore podblock, and Real Life stuff...Here it is!!! I'm so sorry it took so long. I love this fic, so I was very happy to record it. (It's done! *throws a party*) As usual, many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. And extra thanks to my hubby for the podcover. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
